Body Exchange?
by livingletter135
Summary: What if Beel and Oga's body exchange didn't go back to normal after a while and Hilda's calm self-control kept abandoning her?
1. Chapter 1

**Body Exchange?**

Hilda sat in the living room watching TV and ignoring Furuichi's creepy rants while waiting for her young master-and Oga-to wake up. Alaindelon and Lamia were in the room where the two people slept.

"Hilda-nee-sama!" Lamia's squeal was heard as she ran into the living room. "Beelze-Sama has woken up… but…"

Hilda didn't wait for the girl to finish as she rushed upstairs to see her master. To her surprise, he sat on the bed, sulking with his back to her.

"Young master?" Hilda muttered, reaching out to hold him. He turned around and stared at her.

"Whoa! Woman! Don't touch me!" Beel yelled. Hilda stared, shocked. Lamia and Furuichi walked in and closed the door. Confused, they stared at the petrified Hilda and Alaindelon.

"Beelze-Sama…" Alaindelon muttered. Confused, Oga wondered why he felt so cold and tiny. He stared down at himself to stare at himself and saw his little nude dick. Shocked, he raised his hands up to his face.

"Huh… Wha-?" he began. Hilda stood, staring as it came to her. Her young master-a two year old baby-was talking! "What the hell is this!?" he yelled. _What's this? My hands are small! What the hell is going on? I remember fighting those demons and all… Beel's power kept flowing into me and I lost consciousness…_

_And now that I'm awake; I'm…_

_No way! Did we…_

"Baby Beel and I have exchanged bodies!?" Oga yelled from Beel's body, which he was trapped in as all of the natural cosmic beings flew about him. Hilda and Furuichi stared down at him. The realization hit Hilda first as she started to feel cold.

"I-Is… Is that you Oga?" Furuichi found himself asking despite knowing the answer. Oga was in Beel's body… did that mean that Beel was in-

"WAIT!" Hilda yelled, throwing a hand at Beel's body in a stop sign. "Wait just a second!"

"What's wrong?" Furuichi asked as Oga and he turned to stare at Hilda, who turned around swiftly and closed her eyes.

"Yeah… Please. Just wait a second." Hilda tried to calm down. "Hold on just a sec."

_It's been more than a second woman!_ Oga found himself mentally insulting the demon.

"I don't think I'm mentally prepared for this just yet." Hilda kept her palms on her quickly heaving chest and felt her quick-beating heart. How was she going to give Lord Beelze's body showers knowing it was Oga inside? And-most definitely importantly-how was she going to give Beel showers knowing he was in Oga's body? "Somewhere over the rainbow… When you wish upon a star…" she hummed and sang to herself. Then, turned to face Beelze-Sama's body.

"Alright! I'm ready!" she yelled.

Silence…

"Well… It's me." Oga pointed Beel's little finger at himself. "Just me."

_That doesn't make it any easier…_ Furuichi and Hilda thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Oga's father realized what his son and daughter-in-law were up to way before his daughter did and turned around swiftly to face the other way. _Tatsumi is lucky… very lucky indeed… _Oga's dad smirked to himself with his hand in his chin.

"S-sorry for disturbing you…" she had never thought that she would walk into them like that.

"Wait, wait! You're not disturbing anything! Nothing at all you hear me?!" Oga yelled pointing Beel's little hands at his sister's back as she closed the door. Great, now his dad and Misaki probably thought that he had sex with Hilda… then, again… they probably thought that anyways, since they believe that Beel is Hilda is his son.

"What a disgrace…" Hilda found herself face-palming.

"Ah…" Beel muttered, jumping off the bed to continue his pants-off campaign.

"Hey, little snot…" Hilda grabbed Beel's body. "Hm… I'm sorry, Master Snot." She concluded. Much as it was Oga, it was still the demon king's body and she had to respect that, no matter what.

"Master Snot?!" Oga cried out as he felt Hilda's slender arms lift him up. Much to his surprise, the back of his head was slightly touching her chest. Ignoring it, he stared at Beel inside Oga's body, fighting to get his pants off. Alaindelon held him tightly while Lamia desperately tried to pull Oga's pants up.

Furuichi tried too, but he couldn't take his eyes off Hilda and Beel's body-which was Oga by the way, if I should add-and feeling envious. Even when they exchange bodies, Hilda treated Oga like he was special.

"Since things are getting out of hand, we need to find a way to get the two of you back together and quick." Hilda held Beel's body tightly. "That man might know something, so let's go ask him now." Hilda was talking about Saotome-sensei.

"You know where he is?" Oga asked, turning his head around to her.

"Hm?" Hilda asked. She hadn't thought about that yet. Hilda turned to Alaindelon. "Alaindelon, get me that spell master with the royal crest." She said to him. Alaindelon nodded and disappeared with Lamia. Furuichi struggled with Oga.

"Furuichi stop! You're making me look gay!" Oga shouted, waving Beel's tiny fist at the guy. Furuichi groaned and got off. Beel sat up and wriggled out of the pants. Now he had to deal with the boxers. _Challenge accepted…_

"You know Oga, I'm letting you deal with this alone. I'm off." Furuichi began to walk out.

"Wait-what?! NO! Don't leave my innocent body alone with this demon woman here!" Oga begged as Furuichi closed the door behind him. Sighing, Hilda sat down on the bed, putting Beel's body on her lap.

"Alaindelon's not back yet…" she murmured staring at Oga's body as Beel tried to take off the shirt and the boxers at the same time.

"Woman! DO NOT LOOK AT MY INNOCENSE!" Oga shouted at her, jumping onto her head and putting his tiny little fists over her eyes. Annoyed, she lifted him up and placed him on the floor. Oga ran to his body, scolding Beel. Hilda got this nasty evil thought in her head. Smirking, she stood up and went to Beel's body.

"Master Snot! It's bath time!" she cooed, pickin up the baby's body while it squirmed around, resisting her.

Beel stared up at his second mommy. Why was mommy taking his second daddy and not him? Was he too big now? Or did mommy not like him anymore just because he was in daddy's body? Didn't mommy like daddy? Mommy talked about daddy a lot and she would smile when she did, why was mommy doing this?

"Adah!" Beel cried out desperately, holding out Oga's muscular arms to Hilda. Hilda smiled, put Beel's body down on the chair and pulled Beel up.

"Young master, please behave yourself, ok?" Hilda smiled at Beel. Beel smiled back, waiting for mommy to give him her special gift. Why wasn't mommy giving it to him? "It's shower time. Go in with Oga, ok?" she said to him. Beel's face saddened as he realized that mommy wasn't going to give him her gift yet. Slowly, Beel nodded and followed his body into the bathroom. He stopped at the door and stared back at Hilda, waiting for her to come. When she didn't move, he went to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her in.

"Master!" Hilda tried to resist as she was dragged into the bathroom but Oga's body was much physically stronger than she had thought and she found herself seated on a stool, ready to give Beel's body a bath.

"I knew you were perverted bitch!" Oga smirked behind Beel's binky. Hilda rolled her eyes, began to give the baby's body a bath and ignored the stripping body of Oga behind her.

Oga didn't exactly know why but the feel of Hilda's hands on his body-even though it was Beel's- was quite good. He looked down to notice Beel's little dick rise up in excitement. _Oh great, I can't even hide what I feel in this damned body… _Oga was a bit pissed. He had trained his own body well from getting turned on and that didn't happen unless he wanted it to. But to his shock, Beel's body was less experienced and he felt himself go red as Hilda stared, shocked as well.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts in my master's body!" Hilda warned.

"It's not my fault! This brain is whacked!" Oga said the only thing that he could. Hilda rolled her eyes and finished up. She sat up to see Oga's body lazily lying in the bath tub.

"Buh!" Beel cried out, excited. Hilda smiled and carried Beel's body to the door. After letting the him go, she walked over to the tub. Beel sat, cross-legged and splashing the water with a smile on his face.

"Young master, hurry out or you'll get a cold." Hilda held a towel. Beel took it and while Hilda smiled with her eyes closed, he stood up and wrapped the towel around him. She grabbed her gloves and went out to the room. Beel followed her and sat himself on the chair, waiting for her to come and dry him off. Instead, Oga came and told him what to do. When they were done, Oga had something far worse to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

"Abuh!" Beel held out Oga's arms, lying in bed, trying to reach Hilda-who appeared wearing one of Misaki's night dresses. Oga lay next to the wall, beside his body and started cursing as Hilda put her knee on the bed.

"Woman! Don't you dare lie in bed with my body!" he yelled. Hilda smirked, folding her arms across her chest.

"It might be your body, but that's _my _young master. You want me to hold my master's body then?" Hilda asked.

Oga frowned. Having his body hugged by a sexy demon… or having _him_ hugged by a sexy demon? Which was better? Oga weighed the choices. "Hm… fine. But don't you dare try something funny and steal my body's innocence!" Oga grumbled. Hilda slipped into bed, next to her young master-who was literally speaking, Oga-and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I should be the one hoping your body doesn't take away my innocence…" Hilda muttered. Even though she knew that it was her young master, having Oga's arms around her most definitely felt different and she felt herself blush a little. Her body started to feel warm and her blood ran hot as she felt his head rest against her chest. It was her young master, but it looked entirely different and it felt weird.

Oga stared at his body, lying halfway on top of Hilda. For a moment, they both forgot that there was any body exchange at all. Hilda actually felt as if it was Oga and Oga felt as if it he was back in his own body. Hilda tried to shift her position, but Beel was almost nodding off and he held her tightly. As she lay there, she felt a smile tug at her lips. It was pretty funny. If anyone walked into the room, they would think that Hilda and Oga were pretty much the normal married couple they thought they were. She didn't know why but her face became warm and she gave off a little smile, followed by a very un-Hilda like act-The royal demon wet nurse of Lord Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub (IV), Hildegarde giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Hilda's good sleep was rudely interrupted by two tubby hands digging into her ribs. Unable to wake her, Oga pulled Beel's leg over her shoulder, sat on her chest and started to slap her.

"Bitch! Yo! Wake up! Quite an emergency here." He groaned. Hilda popped her eyes open, frowning. She pulled Oga off and sat up, glaring at the baby. "We have a bit of trouble. While we were sleeping, Beel got up and managed to shake off my clothes. The sun's almost up and now he plans to jump out the window nude!" Oga was close to tears. Panicking, Hilda got off the bed to spot the very naked body of Oga Tatsumi sitting on the window sill.

"Young master!" Hilda yelled, rushing to Beel. She grabbed him from behind and dragged him inside.

"Adah-buh!" Beel complained. Oga watched, stunned, as after a bit of wrestling, Hilda had his body pinned to the floor-with much effort as she sat on him. _Ok_…he had to admit:_ Now _it looked like an X-rated scene. Much to their shock, Oga's mom walked in, carrying a letter in her hand. She froze, as Misaki and Oga's dad rushed to warn her, but they froze too.

"OH MY GOD! I didn't know!" Oga's mom put the letter on the headboard of the bed and laughed nervously. "I'm so sorry for interrupting you…" she turned around, trying to breath. "P-please, just… just go on. Don't let me stop you." She laughed again and walked out, pushing Misaki and her husband away with her.

"N-No! Wait! It's ok! In fact, you can help! Misaki!" Oga yelled desperately. Oga's mom turned to close the door.

"Oh p-please Tatsumi. Get those weird incest fantasies out of your head." She closed the door, leaving Oga sulking. He sighed.

"This is the second time…" Hilda groaned. To her surprise, she felt something hard suddenly push against the crotch of her panties. Blushing, she stood up, trying to forget the electric feeling she had gotten when her bare thighs had been in contact with his skin. To her relief, Alaindelon showed up. The trans dimensional demon began to blush wildly.

"OH! You're even a better sight than sir Takayuki himself!" he swooned. Hilda felt herself get pissed.

"That's Lord Beelze, Alaindelon." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oopsie…" he muttered, putting a palm over his mouth. "I guess sir Takayuki is the only one for me after all…"

"Whatever… did you manage to track down that man?" Hilda changed the subject, trying hard not to stare at Oga's nude body as Oga tried to get Beel to stand up. Alaindelon shook his head.

"He was un-detectable. Forgive me. Also another thing… don't you feel the excitement, seeing 's body lie there so sexily like that?" Alaindelon asked Hilda, blushing harder. Hilda felt herself go warm for a single second. Moisture ran to her core as she took a peep at Oga's body.

"N-NO! Absolutely not! That's young master. I don't see anything else." Hilda lied.


	5. Chapter 5

Omori Nene was setting up the camera for the Ishiyama class's school project. They had finally chosen a location to shoot the video and she had almost finished the last camera. Omori was just turning around when Hilda rushed past, dragging Oga at top speed with a solemn face.

"Shit!" Omori began to work on the camera again.

Hilda literally set the ground of the hall on fire as the other students stared at them in awe.

"Dammit!" Oga cursed, lying on his body's head, wearing cloths. "Each time I think things will turn over to what we want, these fodder characters keep popping up."

"Don't be like that." Hilda muttered, though she was pissed. "It's actually to our advantage that no one with a brain showed up." She stopped as she felt Beel resist.

"Ah…" he muttered, tired. Hilda turned to face him, to see him crouching down on the floor. "Dabuh…"

"Master?" Hilda asked.

"I think he's tired." Oga tugged on his brown hair with Beel's hand.

"Ah…" Beel sighed, as if in agreement.

"Probably because he doesn't rush around this much." Oga rubbed his face.

"And to think we're so close to out goal." Hilda eyed Oga's body. Then, got an idea. She lifted him up.

"Ah!" Beel cried, excited, and wrapped his arms around Hilda's neck. Finally, she was carrying him.

"Whatever, I'll just carry him the rest of the way." Hilda began to walk. The other students just stared as the Ogre's wife carried him.

"Whaaaat!? Like hell you will! Put me down now!" Oga yelled, blushing.

"Why?" Hilda remarked, feeling satisfied at the embarrassment she was giving him. Pay-back for making her go wet that morning…

"Don't 'Why?' me! You were planning on taking me to the teacher's lounge like that! Out of the way, I'll handle this." Oga said to her as she put Beel down.

"I'll handle this?" Hilda asked, un-amused. "That's your solution?"

"Ah…" Beel cried, excited.

"Damn right! I'd rather die than have a woman carry me!" Oga cried out, lifting his body and putting him on top of Beel's back.

"Oga! Don't do that!" Furuichi's voice yelled. They all turned to see the silver haired boy waving to them. "I met Saotome sensei. He told me what to do." Furuichi smiled.

"What?" Oga asked. Furuichi was about to open his mouth when the bell rang. They all hurried into the classroom. Saotome was sitting in front of his desk, waiting for all of the students to show up. He turned to Oga.

"Oi, scum, you know how to reverse it?" he began, but his phone started to buzz. Saotome answered the call and disappeared outside in a while.

"Oh great. He couldn't even tell me what I had to do before he left." Oga jumped onto Hilda's desk. His face was in level with Hilda's tits and that had him frozen for a moment. Then, snapping back to attention, he turned to Furuichi. "Come on, tell me what we have to do." Oga whined, but before anything else could happen, Hilda's hands came down hard on her desk as she pushed her chair back and stood up.

"Young master!" she yelled loudly and ran out of the class after Oga's body. Beel had discovered that he could run. Frowning, Oga and Furuichi ran after them.

Beel had sensed some demonic energy. He ran smack into Aoi-chan. Aoi-chan smelled a bit like mommy and since mommy wasn't hugging him or giving him her special gift, he would hug Aoi-chan. Much to his surprise, Aoi-chan kicked him away. He couldn't believe it! First mommy, and now Aoi-chan too? Noway! He hugged her again.

"Adah…" he mumbled.

"Beel?" she asked, astonished.

"Young Master!" Hilda called. Hearing mommy, Beel decided to play a little game of tag. Excited, he got up and ran off. Hilda was close to tears. Her young master just refused to come to her. She ignored everyone as Oga and Furuichi explained the situation to Kunieda. Then, they ran off to find Beel.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, did you notice? The Ogre and his wife were unusually romantic today." An Ishiyama High student said to his friend who were staring at the courtyard.

"Yeah. Word has it that his wife found out about his secret training with Queen Kunieda and he's trying to make it up to her." His friend muttered.

"Hey, have you guys seen Oga?" Toujo Hidetora asked. He needed to meet Oga and Saotome immediately.

"Uh, yeah, he's running off in the courtyard." The Ishiyama High student did not panic until he saw who he had talked to. Toujo made his way down the stairs. He needed to see Oga because Oga owed him a fight now, and he wanted to know exactly why he had stolen the bear guys from him.

Kanzaki Hajime and Himekawa Tatsuya wouldn't usually do what they were doing. They were looking for Oga Tatsumi. Himekawa's apartment building had been blasted to bits and they had heard that Oga and his wife knew about the guys from Akumano Academy. Behind them followed Natsume, Shiroyama and their gang members.

"Are you done yet, Omori?" Himekawa asked the Red Tail Gang's fourth leader.

"Yeap. Camera's all set. I just started rolling it. U—Aoi-neesan!" Omori Nene said as she spotted Aoi walking to them.

"Have you seen Oga?" she asked.

"Yeah, this morning, why?" Omori answered.

"Hey, we're looking for Oga too." Kanzaki Hajime found himself blurting out.

"Because he-LOOK!" Kunieda pointed at the courtyard. Half of Ishiyama High and High stared, shocked as Oga Tatsumi's body began a funky dance.

Beel was excited as he danced while he ran. This was getting fun. He liked daddy's body. It was so much larger and daddy's peeing stick was much bigger and longer and rose up every time mommy touched him. He was going to enjoy these benefits while it lasted. He wanted it to last longer. But he still hated the fact that he had to wear pants.


	7. Chapter 7

"Young master!" Hilda yelled loudly. "Creepichi, what's the way to turn them back?"

"Saotome said that the contractor's body had to get a Demon's Kiss. I was thinking of calling Alain-" Furuichi began.

"No time for that." Hilda answered, running as fast as she could. There was no way that she would let Alaindelon kiss her young master-mainly because he was in Oga's _innocent_ body-and especially not a Demon's kiss. "Young Master! Look!" Hilda called lovingly.

_No time to call Alaindelon? Alaindelon is a trans dimensional demon, he can reach within seconds of calling his name… why didn't Ms. Hilda want Alaindelon to give Oga's body a Demon's kiss… no way… it couldn't be… she couldn't be planning to-_Furuichi stopped running. He was holding Beel's body and he stared, ready to get thrown off.

Beel turned around slowly. He stared at Hilda as she ran at him with her arms out. Confused, he stopped. Mommy was worried…

Not caring about anything but her young master at that moment, Hilda threw her arms around Oga's body's neck, concentrating all her power into her lips and pulled him into a kiss, literally jumping on him, making him fall onto the soft grass.

Beel, stared, confused for a moment. Then, he relaxed and closed his eyes. Mommy… finally… after about half a day, mommy was finally giving him her special gift. Mommy was giving her Baby Beel who was in daddy's body a kiss! Beel felt himself get pulled away.

Oga stared, in Beel's body, petrified. The demon was taking away his innocence! She was stealing his body's first kiss! He felt himself go into a daze and soon, he felt a weight on top of him and the ground beneath him. He was propped up on his hands with the weight on top and his lips were occupied by something. He wanted more. He wanted more of whatever he was having. He opened his eyes a little for a split second to realize that it was Hilda who was sprawled on top of him with her eyes closed tightly. He put a hand on her waist. To his surprise, the Demon's Kiss was quite an amazing experience and he parted his lips a little, sending out his tongue on a mission. She actually responded, opening her mouth and letting him accomplish his mission.

Beel was jumping around in excitement. Much as he enjoyed daddy's body, it was too much work for him. He smiled as he stripped off and let himself be exposed. He turned to his mommy and daddy and saw the best sight ever. A sight that he had never dreamed of seeing but was witnessing. Daddy, sitting on the grass with mommy on top while mommy gave daddy her special gift. He rushed to them and tugged on daddy's sleeve.

Oga tore away, feeling Beel call for him. Hilda smiled down at her young master, breathless from her kiss. Oga watched as she sat up, lifted Beel and hugged him tightly.

"Young master! You're back! I missed you so much! I'm so happy!" she cooed. Oga smiled at the happy demon.

Furuichi stared, still unable to digest what had happened. He heard a loud thud come from behind him and turned around to see Yuka Hanazawa and Chiaki lift up Queen Kunieda-who seemed to have fainted. Hm… so Hilda won the battle after all…

"They're so adorable!" Azusa Fujisaki cried out as she stared out the window, down at the courtyard where Oga and Hilda's 'moment' had just happened.

_Good job, big bro…_ Kazu sent a mental congratulations to Oga.

Hilda stood up, holding her young master and stared down at Oga.

"Don't think that that kiss meant anything… It didn't." Hilda lied. In truth, it meant everything, but she didn't think there was a point in telling him that.

"I wouldn't. I know it didn't." with a smirk, Oga lied too. Who was that bitch kidding? Of course it had meant a lot, kissing him in front of the whole school. There was silence for a moment until Hilda gave him her hand. He took it and hauled himself up.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you have to say for yourselves? Doing such a disgraceful thing in school." Sadohara Takumi said to the two guilty students who sat with the baby. He turned to the boy's father. "Oga-san, how would you explain it?"

"Well…" Oga's dad ran a hand through his hair. "They're married, so I'm quite ok with it."

"Married?" Sadohara sensei scoffed. The door to the office slid open.

"Oi, oi, scumbags, come here." Saotome sensei turned to the two students who couldn't even look at each other. "Sadohara, let the man go. I'll have a chat later." Saotome motioned to Oga's dad. He turned to Hilda and Oga. "I heard about what happened. That's quite a nerve you got there, kissing that trash pile in front of hundreds of people." Saotome said to Hilda. She glared at him.

"Thank you. You had some nerve too, peeking under my skirt." Hilda shot him.

"Wh-HE WHAT?!" Oga couldn't help himself. "Pervert…" he mumbled.

"Adah…" Beel shifted in Hilda's arms, fast asleep.

"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oga, I need to see you about that move so make sure you meet me." Saotome waved them off.

Hilda and Oga couldn't look at each other. They had even heard of Kunieda's black out-which Hilda had most happily celebrated in secret about-and when they reached the house, Misaki stood in the doorway, a mischievous smile playing on her face.

"Dad told me about what you two did at school. You guys don't do those stuff at home-except last night of course… hm… makes me wonder… was Beel conceived outdoors?" Misaki teased and followed them upstairs. Oga, tired, lay back in his chair and sighed. Hilda sat on the bed and put Beel down. Smiling, Misaki left, closing the door behind her. Hilda grabbed the letter on the head board. It was from Yolda. A little warning message. She smirked, stood up and began to walk to the bathroom to change her cloths when Oga grabbed her arm.

"Remind me of how your kiss felt again…" he whispered, making her face go red.

"Stop it pervert!" she hissed, trying to twist out of his grasp.

"You know you want to feel it too…" He twisted her around so that he had her locked into him, with the back of her head against his chest and her ear near his lips. He didn't know what he was saying, why he was saying it, or what he was doing for that matter.

The Demon's kiss…

It had already started to take effect. There was only one way to have the kiss stabilized before Oga became totally love-crazy with Hilda.

"I want you…" he muttered. The only reason why she always held back was because she was afraid that he wasn't the right man for her. But this was a choice she had to make before sunrise of the next morning. He had his arms over her shoulders and she knew what she had to do. She had to destroy her kiss and there was only one way. That would require a lot of commitment from her but she was ready now. She wouldn't back down.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

A few months later, Oga found himself sitting next to Hilda in the school hall. It was empty now, except for him, Hilda, Beel and an extra being. Beel sat on the floor, playing with a ball. They had just watched the little kiss scene which had gotten accidentally taped onto the camera that Omori Nene had set up and started to roll for the Ishiyama School project. Everyone had thought that it had been so sweet-except for Oga and Hilda themselves of course.

"I can't believe we went through all that trouble just to destroy that kiss…" Oga eyed Hilda's still growing bump.

"What's done is done. Just be thankful that I didn't let Creepichi have his way and let Alaindelon kiss you." Hilda smiled at the memory. What they had now was special and what they were going to have was even more special. Oga shuddered at the thought of the uncle coming in to kiss him.

"Yeah… Does he know?" Oga asked, feeling kind of scared, a weird type of fear rushing through him.

"Hm… he knows. He's ok with it. Well… as long as young master's ok with it too." Hilda answered.

"Wow… I expected him to be furious… considering he's the Great Demon King and I'm… well… just me." Oga shrugged.

"He would have, if you were just any human… but you're not. You're Lord Beelze's dad-and I know that you'll be a great dad to the one that's on the way too." Hilda looked at Oga, who eyed her curiously.

Beel stared up to see his mommy and daddy kiss again. What made him even happier was to see daddy put an arm around mommy, encouraging her that all will be fine, and holding her hand tightly in his. Beel wanted to join in too. His mommy smiled as his daddy lifted him up and put him on his lap. Beel stared in awe to see mommy's tummy so big. What was in there? Mommy had said that it was for him. He couldn't wait for it to come out, and he knew that his mommy and daddy couldn't wait either.


End file.
